


翔润｜BITE ME

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 养父子短打。年下S x 高中老师J





	1. .Hey daddy

他终究还是和樱井翔——自己名义上的养子，做了。

“翔ちゃん……”  
他抱住樱井的脖子，被侵犯到桃花眼都有些失焦。  
樱井上个月染的金发，从松本的角度，可以看见他头顶新长出的一点点黑色，包裹着中间温柔的漩涡。

樱井正爱不释手掌心下纤细的腰线，听了这话后将人拉到怀里，凑上去，一口咬住他的嘴唇。  
“都是这样的关系了——”  
他暧昧地动了动腰——那东西仍在松本体内，松本疏于防备，被顶地呜咽一声。  
“…试试换一个称呼吧。”

在樱井亮闪闪的目线中，松本浑身都泛起了粉。  
他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
“唔……翔君。”


	2. 没有如果

阳光从天蓝色的窗帘透进来，不够灿烂也不昏暗，轻浮得恰到好处。  
时间是中午，一天中最容易让人犯困的时刻——因此也最暧昧。

 

“Sho……”  
松本润伏在樱井的肩膀上，被侵犯得头脑一片空白。Omega的本能让他在被插入后就会开始流水，后穴不顾本人意志，将凶器绞得紧紧的，留恋地收缩着内壁，像是在阻止离开。  
在他身下，樱井也是一脸把持不住，脖上青筋若隐若现。已经不是夏天了，房间却随着性爱不断升温，松本感觉自己下一秒就能在樱井的喘息里溶化。

 

年下的那位在暑假和朋友去了海滩，一身皮肤都晒成了性感的古铜色，又因为常泡在健身房，腹肌和手臂线条都清晰漂亮，被亮晶晶的汗珠覆盖着，像年轻的太阳神。  
松本看着他近在咫尺的阿波罗——樱井眉毛锋利，眼睛形状却温柔圆润，让他显得比实际年龄还要再小一点。  
每当松本意识到自己竟然是被这样一个小孩子拴住，求救无路，逃脱无门时，总会一阵气闷。  
不，他不是说樱井不好。   
松本吐出舌尖，小心翼翼地舔樱井肩膀上自己咬出的牙印。  
即使没有亲缘关系，这样的关系也是不对的。樱井年少气盛，他却没有理由放纵。   
却又抗拒不了这令人血脉贲张的，隐秘的甘甜。

 

柔软濡湿的触感让樱井心都化了。  
“咬也没有关系的——”  
他捧起松本的脸，去吮他下唇的小痣，又撬开牙关，长驱直入，将甜蜜的软舌据为己有。  
“只要是润さん——润さん的一切，我都接受。”  
他含含糊糊地表白，一遍又一遍。  
他从来不怕松本不知道他的心意。  
他只怕他逃避。

 

在一次和松本的吵架中，那人说他是小孩子，将一切归咎于他无能无力的年龄差。  
樱井大怒，一气之下染了金发打了耳洞，就连随后拔智齿时，都固执地要一次完成，把松本气得直骂他疯了。 

如果疼痛是成长的勋章——

他咬紧牙，心里浮现出松本的脸——这个留着乖巧刘海，笑起来很甜的男人，曾经并不是这样的。  
他看过松本以前的照片——墨黑的长发在后脑勺束成公主头，嘴唇是鲜艳的玫瑰花，眼神却比冰锥锋利。他穿着军装，很瘦，比现在还要瘦，皮带在腰上缠绕的距离简直可怜。  
他还在手上戴了一个戒指，很大很夸张的那种。  
很适合他。

 

——“樱井桑，一次性拔智齿需要全麻哦？这样也可以吗？”

如果这样，能让那人看清他已经不是个孩子，可以很利落，也可以很隐忍。  
如果有任何办法，可以让他离松本润近一点。 

——“好的。”

他心甘情愿。


	3. near, far.

樱井翔从小就被怕麻烦的亲戚当成皮球踢来踢去。直到国中毕业他还是又瘦又小，巴掌大的脸，眼睛亮晶晶的像是藏着星光，任谁见了都在认定他以后分化成Omega——包括他那善良过头的高中老师，松本润。  
所有人都说松本长了一张相当进攻的脸——尤其当他把额发全部梳起来，露出以饱满额头的时候。  
可偏偏他是个omega。  
还是个因为看不下去樱井所谓“亲戚”的所作所为，一气之下办理了收养手续成为了他养父的，善良过头的omega。  
松本的好朋友二宫和也，一位著名的跑火车大师在第一次见到樱井时就同松本开玩笑——“要是你家小宝贝没有分化成乖乖的萨摩耶，而是小狼狗，看你怎么办。”

一语成谶。 

 

很久以后，松本被青少年突如其来的反抗期气得火冒三丈——到底是alpha，情绪激动起来，原本清爽的海盐味儿浓得似乎有了实体，张牙舞爪地裹住松本这只软乎乎的甜橙。  
樱井向来伶牙俐齿，说起话来语速又快，又一向伶牙俐齿，直把松本怼得哑口无言。

实在是气不过，松本一心想着怎么才能最大程度地打击这个臭小子，气话没过脑子就脱口而出——“樱井翔再这样我不要你了！”  
“……”

和他预想中相同的的静默，可他没料到，看到那双刚才亮晶晶的眼睛黯淡下来时，自己会这么心疼。

“父亲……不要我了？”  
无意中说了禁语，松本也有点后悔。他咽了口口水，眼看金发小兽的耳朵都耷拉下来，所有的情绪都变为了心慌。  
向前走了两步，他揉揉樱井的脑袋。  
“我不是那个意思……”  
樱井还是不肯抬头。  
“那您是什么意思。”  
——怎么还用上敬语了。松本一阵头大，深知这就是闹别扭的表现，万一一路顺着钻进牛角尖可就糟了！

一着急，他就忘了前不久才给自己定下的“与分化后的樱井A保持安全距离”的规矩，伸手捧了樱井的脸，一边低下头，想看他是什么表情。  
……然后就被亲了。

 

十分钟后。  
他两只手腕都被樱井翔抓着按在头顶，青少年力气大得吓人，分开他膝盖的动作轻而易举，松本只能眼睁睁看着自己双腿被摆弄成不知廉耻的藤蔓，缠绕在樱井腰间。  
“别……”  
他羞耻极了，可alpha暴烈的信息素让他丢盔弃甲，清晰地感觉到体内的痒意是怎样一点点蔓延，又全部汇聚到尾椎。  
好热。  
松本烫得像一块新鲜出炉的棉花糖，alpha的精液也许会加速融化，可没有他会死。

 

“给我……”  
他泪眼朦胧地哀求。  
那个将他压在身下，下半身和他的亲密无间地纠缠在一起，却只肯用手指在流水后穴恶意戳弄的人，大概是披了天使皮的魔鬼。  
樱井居高临下地欣赏他陷入情欲的绯红小脸，俯下身，爱抚柔软腰线的同时，牙齿细细密密地啃咬色泽鲜艳的耳垂，气音喷在湿润的软肉上，让身下人止不住颤抖。

“……还说‘不要’我吗？父亲。”


	4. 发情期

发情期的omega相当敏感，随便摸一摸就开始出水，一个深吻结束，裤裆都变得湿漉漉的。

见松本闭上眼睛不看自己，樱井就明白父亲这是又害羞了。  
他从善如流，手指灵活地挑开裤腰边缘——松本的家居裤都宽松得夸张，倒是方便了他动作。  
果然前面已经撑起来了，鼓鼓囊囊的一块儿，被樱井包在手中后越发胀大，羞得松本连脖子都变成了粉色。

 

樱井看着眼馋，一边在手上更加卖力地撩拨，又不甘寂寞地去亲他。  
“唔……翔君……”  
撩人的轻喘被性急的小狮子全数吞下，他搂住樱井的脖子，热情地舔他喜欢的可爱牙齿；又挺起身子，不知餍足地去蹭他的胸膛。  
“呼……翔君……”  
他吮吸樱井的舌头，在啧啧的水声中向alpha撒娇，“你摸摸我……”  
大人难得弱势的样子让樱井瞬间起了欺负他的念头。

 

“父亲想要我摸哪儿呢……”  
捏住肩膀轻轻一推，松本就像没骨头一样倒在了床上。樱井欺身上去，指尖精准地找到胸口凸起的两点，恶劣地捏住，轻轻一掐。  
果不其然听到一声惊呼。

手心一湿——他低头一看：松本竟然在这样的上下夹击中射了出来。  
“唔……樱井翔你……”  
松本大口喘着气，一双水汪汪的桃花眼含着水汽，怒气冲冲地瞪着樱井。  
少年却一脸委屈的样子。  
“唉……父亲怎么就射了……”  
他嘟哝着，用的是非常困扰的语气，“明明都还没开始呢。”

 

他将松本翻了个身，修长的手指戳弄着粉嫩的软穴——穴口正随着松本的喘息一张一合，透明的淫液如同失禁一般从其中缓缓流出。  
拍拍松本白嫩的屁股，满意地看着臀肉不知羞耻地荡起肉浪。  
他俯下身，在臀尖响亮地亲吻一下，呼出的热气喷在高热的小口上。  
“今天也要好好靠后面射出来哦。”

“……はい。”


	5. 吃醋

三浦雄彦，青山高中的国文老师，草食系alpha，今天也在安定地追求有着“高岭之花”之称的同事，数学老师松本润。  
“松本老师今天带便当了吗？……好巧我也是！不如中午一起去天台吃饭？”  
“松本老师午饭怎么解决？……正好我也正好想吃那里的咖喱饭！”  
“松本老师——”

“停，”松本润叹气，“三浦老师，您真的不用明明每天都准备了便当还迁就我……这样，唔，很浪费。”  
小心思被发现，三浦垂头丧气，试图辩解，“其实便当晚上吃也可以……”  
“所以说不是这个问题……”  
松本无奈了。

隔壁班的工藤老师恰巧路过，听到这段气势完全颠倒的alpha和omega对话后连连叹气。  
“三浦君，”经验丰富的过来人决定给小白兔alpha送一次助攻，“我买了两张电影票打算和我先生去看，可他刚打电话说晚上有事没法去了……放着也是浪费，不如你和松本君下班去看好了。”  
三浦的脸一下涨得通红，结结巴巴道了谢，又眼巴巴地瞄着松本。  
……这都什么跟什么啊。  
松本很想捂脸。  
樱井前一分钟发来的消息还明晃晃占据着他的手机锁屏——那小子无赖的气息几乎都能从文字里钻出来，看似是在问晚饭吃什么，其实……  
樱井情动时的喘息似乎还在耳边，松本只觉得整个人都开始发烫。

“松本老师……？”  
久久得不到回应，三浦不由出声。  
松本正准备开口，工藤老师的大嗓门就在这时从门外传来——“樱井你站在这里干什么？”

诶？  
松本连忙拉开门，果然看见金发小狮子笔直地站在门外——明明长了双这么可爱的圆眼睛，眉头皱成这样是要干什么！  
心里大大一跳，松本刚往前迈一步，却发现自己的胳膊被抓住了。  
“松本老师，晚上…？”  
看来不说清楚这人是不会罢休了。  
松本没辙，在小狮子不可置信的目光中对三浦丢了句“你跟我来”就往外走；在他身后，工藤的语气中全是莫名其妙，“诶樱井你怎么也走了……喂你小子到底是来干什么的！”

 

正值午间休息，走廊上几乎没有人，因此樱井翔在横冲直撞时相当心安理得。

“啊……”  
结果还是撞到了人。  
他慌慌张张地把对方扶起来，对上那双恼火的眼睛才发现是同班的大原耕二。

青山高中并未像某些学校一样实行ao分班，大原是个美貌的omega，却又出了名的不好惹，整个学校的alpha与beta都对他趋之若鹜，因此也引来了不少嫉恨——仅仅是樱井听到的关于他的流言就不止一种。

最初同班的半年他们几乎没说过话，直到一次大原被外校的alpha骚扰，樱井恰好路过，将眼看着就要被带走的omega拎出了包围圈。  
那以后大原就开始时不时来找樱井补习功课——用他的话来说是“放着年级第一的资源不用绝对会遭天谴”，再顺道吐槽一下自己的现任男友。  
于是樱井知道了他正在和一个外校的年下A交往——那人听起来是个天然，总能把大原噎的够呛。  
不过他猜大原大概是很喜欢那个人的：他连抱怨都是微笑着的。

樱井把大原扶起来靠在自己身上，又问他要不要打电话给外校的男朋友。  
“哪就这么娇弱了……你把我放校医院就行。”

 

这边，松本好不容易摆脱了三浦，急匆匆冲出去想要哄哄小朋友，转过拐角却看见樱井和全校出了名的，同时也是最有争议的omega 贴在一起——樱井一手揽着大原的腰，大原柔若无骨地靠在樱井肩上，亲昵耳语。  
松本气得转身就走。

听到动静，两人一起回头，只见到松本怒气冲冲离开的背影。  
大原也知道樱井那点小心思，他咬着嘴唇笑起来，趴在樱井肩上毫无诚意地道歉——“哎呀不好意思，把你的润さん气走了…”  
樱井简直懒得搭理他。  
“闭嘴。”

 

晚上两人一前一后到家，松本倒是一如既往做了丰盛的晚餐。他们都在生气，却又莫名其妙心虚，饭桌上小心地躲避着对方的眼神。

饭后樱井自觉去洗碗，出来发现松本歪在沙发上看书，黑框眼镜显得脸尤其小，刘海软乎乎搭在额头上，环绕在周身的强大气场也柔和成了一团温暖的雾。  
樱井觉得自己的心在一点点软下来，他想起白天听到的，那个不知死活的alpha（……）对松本的称呼，胆子一横，舍弃了敬称，脱口就是一句“润”。松本吓得差点把手上的书扔到地上。  
见他这么大反应，樱井又开始不爽。  
“只许三浦老师叫，我就不行？”

不说还好，想起白天看到的画面，松本也怒了。  
”你还好意思说？”

 

——至于最后为什么会演变成年下alpha双手被绑在椅子后，omega坐在他身上笑得欢的局面，樱井表示他其实也很懵。

“下次还敢不敢不用敬语了？”  
一手捏着樱井的脸，直到他的嘴唇变成了一个“3”。  
樱井气急败坏。  
“松本润……”  
这次干脆直呼大名了，“再不放开我——”  
语气危险，松本心里一动，脸上却依然面不改色。  
“怎样？”  
“……看我怎么干死你。”

……

“润。”  
“嗯？”  
“腿——分开点。”  
“…嗯。”


End file.
